


Who Wrote The Banger

by Danipezz22



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danipezz22/pseuds/Danipezz22
Summary: They can’t seem to figure out who wrote what so they have a little bicker mostly fluff and smut. Set during phase 3.





	Who Wrote The Banger

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new at this so heyyyy!!! Sorry if it sucks!

They exited the studio with grins stuck on their faces knowing they’ve done well. The tall lanky blue haired man stood waiting for direction from the shorter green man. He was giving directions/orders to their robot companion that he had created. As she began off the short green man turned back with a cocky toothy grin to his tall bandmate. “Well I gotta say that banger was truly a work of art,” His raspy voice had confidence and happiness to it.  
“Ya, it definitely is going to be a hit Muds. I did a good job,”  
“Definitely Stu ball, I mean I did do a fantastic job writing it so I don’t know why it wouldn’t be good” Murdoc proudly started to head back to his room when he heard Stu huff out a protest.  
“Ah Murdoc that’s a croc of shit, I wrote this.”  
“Ummmmm, you must be mistaken 2D, I wrote this.” Murdoc pointed to himself as calmly as he could.  
“Bull. Shit.” It was on.  
“Listen hear ache face I fuckin’ wrote this now shut the hell up,” The small green man was now exploding.  
2D winced at the shouting but started to storm off. He wasn’t going to take his shit.  
“Where the hell are ya goin’?” Murdoc was right after, on his tail.  
They chased each other around the house until they ran into 2D’s room. 2D tried to barricade Murdoc out but was sent flying when he kicked in the door. He immeatdly felt regret when he heard the blue haired beauty moan.  
“2d I-I’m sor-“  
“No Muds, you’re not and I’m fuckin’ sick n’ tired of you abusin’ me. I thought you said you change when we alone but you haven’t.” There were tears in his eyes as he turned an angry blushing face towards the pickle man.  
“No no! Stu I was just jokin’. I’m sorry love, truly I am,” He knelt down and grabbed the blue haired beauty’s face to sip the tears away.  
“I hate when you hurt me,” 2D nuzzled his face into Murdoc’s right palm and sniffed.  
“I’m sorry lovely. I’m tryin’ I really am!” Murdoc kissed his forehead and then began to kiss his tall love’s cheeks. Stu began to blush from the kisses instead of tears.  
“Muds stopppp,” Stu cutely whined into his boyfriend’s hands.  
“Lemme kiss you’re beautiful lips then love,”  
The passionately kissed which resolved the little bicker. When the broke the kiss, they just stared into each others eyes. Knowing what they want but not rushing into it. Murdoc grabbed the back of Stu’s neck and for a moment they just took in the moment. They slowly went into the kiss, but once they went into it they were madly groping each other.  
Murdoc was going crazy; he was running his hands through Stu’s lovely hair. Playing with separate locks while another hand gently drug his nails everywhere. 2D sighed into Murdoc’s neck as he broke the kiss and thats’s when Murdoc attacked his beautiful nipples through his shirt. He gently played with them before giving a slight pinch and then practically ripping his shirt off of him. He began to gently rub Stu’s nipples and lean him back while he kissed his neck and nibbled his ear. “You’re being so good my love,” Murdoc breathed in between kisses and he could feel 2D thrust into him.  
Both of their hard cocks were easy to feel and see now. Stu sent a hand to Murdoc’s bulge and began to fondle it through his pants. He panted hard into Mud’s neck as the gentle nipple rubbing turned into hard pinches and pulls. “Damn Muds, you’re getting me hot,”  
Soon enough they were both ripping their pants off and riding their hard cocks on each other while their lips kissed at each other passionately. Mud’s lips went to Stu’s nipples, grazing them with his teeth as he sucked the perfect little nubs. Stu began to moan and rub Murdoc’s own nipples, which drove him crazy.  
Murdoc found himself turning 2D over to fuck him wild. He slowly entered Stu, holding his hips gently and slowly rocking him. Stu wanted to pipe up about lube but was cut off by the rough sensation of his thick cock entering and thrusting in him. He let out a loud moan as he buried his head in the sheets, clenching his hands.  
“You ready love?” Muds ran his long fingers down Stu’s spine and he tensed up and yelp a ‘yes’ out. Muds hands went back to his hips and he began to thrust moaning softly with every movement. Stu had taken to jacking himself off. The sensation was overwhelming he couldn’t handle it. With every pump the speed would increase and they were both close to cumming. “Ahhhhhh MUDS!!” Stu was practically begging for release.  
“Hold on love,” Murdoc grinned as he start nearing the final pumps.  
“Murdoc I’m gon-“ both let out a long moan as cum spilled everywhere. They fell on their backs and Stu snuggled into Murdoc and let his arm drape over him.  
“Okay I think you wrote that bop now that I think about it,”


End file.
